Gamemaster
by Wordcounter
Summary: The SGC thought that the Ascended came from the oldest civillisation in the galaxy. They were wrong. The Alterans were not the oldest civillisation in the galaxy. Neither were they the most powerful nor the first builders of the Stargate. Ranma/SG/GC


111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Date : 310109, 060209

Disclaimer : All Stargate, Galactic Civillisations and Ranma characters and concepts belong to their respective creators and owners.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

The SGC thought that the Ascended came from the oldest civillisation in the galaxy. They were wrong. The Alterans were not the oldest civillisation in the galaxy. Neither were they the most powerful nor the first builders of the Stargate. What if there was more to the actual Stargate scenario than anyone knew?

Taken and derived from The Game (edition 1.09) fanfic which was the second fanfic that I ever wrote.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

**G A M E M A S T E R**

Part 1:

_Time is the single greatest enemy of man. _

_Most try but never prevail against its ever-pervasive rhythm. _

_The few that do, do so through different ways. _

_Some through the known ... and some through the unknown. _

_This is a story of three people who were able to overcome it through the unknown ... _

Ranma was passing by the computer room when he heard the sounds coming from it. Feeling curious, he opened the room and entered it. His two friends, Hiroshi and Daisuke were engrossed in their terminals, so engrossed that they didn't sense him approaching.

"What are you guys doing?" Ranma asked.

No answer.

Ranma asked again.

Still no answer.

Turning his head, he was about to leave when he saw what they were doing on the screens. They seemed to be moving what appeared to be powerful machines of war and destruction across a beautiful map of stars and planets in deep space. Normally, Ranma would not be curious about computers or anything that had nothing to do with martial arts but what he saw drew his attention like a moth to a flame.

His curiosity thoroughly aroused now, he studied the game they were playing and failed to realized the time passing. Finally, he shook Daisuke by the shoulder.

"Whoa!" His friend shouted and turned around to look at him.

"What game are you playing?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, what are you doing here?" he looked startled at Ranma's presence.

"This is _**Galactic Civilizations**_, a strategy game where you built an empire to rule the galaxy," Daisuke replied as he moved one of his icons with the computer mouse.

"You seemed to like it," Ranma said.

"Like it? Hiroshi and me here, we live it, we breathe it. It's the best strategy game ever designed since Civilization. The AI for this game is real smart not like any of the previous civillisation games," Hiroshi replied.

"It is smart?" Ranma asked not familiar with the concept of intelligent software.

"Yes. The computer opponent is very intelligent. Not like previous empire-building games. If you make a mistake, it will make you pay for that mistake in the worst way possible," Daisuke added and mumbled a curse in Japanese at the screen.

"What's that?" Ranma asked.

"The Draginol. They've appeared in the Drengin sector. Right at the time when I've just discovered the Excalibur technology," Daisuke explained.

"What's Excalibur technology?"

Ranma asked in a daze.

"It's the most powerful starship technology a player can get," Hiroshi said for the first time.

"And seeing that the Draginol appeared after Daisuke's discovery of Excalibur technology, that's not a good thing," Hiroshi commented.

"Why? If Daisuke has the most powerful starship technology available, he would have no problem kicking them into low-earth orbit," Ranma asked.

"The problem is that the power of those Draginol monsters are directly in proportion to the highest level of technology available. If the current level of starship technology was primitive, the Draginol would also be primitive. If the starship technology was highly advanced, the Draginol would also be highly advanced. Since Excalibur technology is the most powerful starship technology available, then those Draginol monsters would be at their strongest which is something of a big headache to Daisuke here."

Ranma nodded his head in sympathy and remained silent for awhile as he watched Daisuke fought the Draginol creatures on the screen.

Wanting to get away from the usual wackiness of his life, Ranma said, "I would like to play the game too."

"There's a copy of the game on that machine over there," Hiroshi said.

"I don't know anything about computers. Could one of you guys help start it up?" Ranma asked politely.

"Sure, no problem," Hiroshi replied and went to help Ranma.

After a few minutes of explanation, Ranma got the idea and started on his very first game of Galactic Civilizations. Hours later, Ranma left for home, sore and tired. True to his friend's words, the game was difficult to beat.

In fact, he swore that the game's AI was cheating to beat him. Hiroshi agreed with him. The AI did cheat on several occasions but it was still possible to beat the game.

"Ranma, you lost the game. I thought you said you never lose," Daisuke chided him.

"Just you wait and see. If the game was real life, I would beat it hands down," Ranma swore.

"Really .... ," Hiroshi said, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Sure thing, after all, Ranma Saotome never loses," he said.

"You just did," Hiroshi said.

"The game cheated. I'm sure of it," Ranma said.

"Admit it, Ranma. You're good at martial arts but you suck at strategy," Daisuke said.

"No, I wish could prove to you all somehow about the truth of my words," he added.

The jewel in the strange pendant that he bought at the antique shop began to pulsate with a strange inner light.

"Talk is cheap. Prove to us that you can beat the game, Ranma," Hiroshi said as the two friends continued to fiddle around with the new game they were starting.

Neither of them noticed the five-pointed star pendant glowing in Ranma's pocket ... at first.

"Fine, another game then," Ranma said before he started a new game on the machine as well.

So engrossed was he in trying to beat the game that he failed to take into account the panicked expressions on the faces of his two friends as a massive bright light erupted from him to engulf the three would-be players.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Ranma found the scene changed. The room he was in with his two friends had vanished giving way to this high-tech room with hundreds of people in uniform around him. With a start, Ranma realized he too was in uniform. A voice disturbed his thoughts.

"My Lord, I have good news! Our forces have discovered a star system with two worlds suitable for habitation. The first planet is rated a class 16while the second is a class 20. Should we colonize these worlds?"

Ranma turned to see the face of his assistant and nodded his head.

"Make it so," he said in a commanding tone, not wanting to seem out of place in this strange new world.

Normally, Ranma should right now be frantic and demanding to return to Akane and Nerima but for some unknown reason, he wasn't. In fact, he felt a strange inner peace and calm for the first time in his life. Like he had come home. What was more, it was like he knew each and everyone of these people that were standing around him ... Like he known them all his life. The _**Omegan Order**_ ... that was what he called them ... and his foot soldiers ... the _**Omegan Centurions**_, who were the best fighters in the entire galaxy.

There was a thunderous roar throughout the ship as all the refugees cheered. Their endless wanderings through the Void had come to an end. The large colony ship separating into multiple colony pods as it landed on the class 20 world.

"This world is beautiful, Lord Ranma," a female voice said.

Ranma turned to see his secretary walking alongside him.

"It is, Kella. It will be a good place for our people," he said as he held her arm and walked in the beautiful countryside.

Suddenly, his communicator rang out. He picked it up.

"What? The inhabitants of one of our colony pods have discovered what they believe to be an alien ship under the earth? I will be right over there," he answered.

Turning to Kella, he said, "Come let us see what our people have found."

They walked, hand-in-hand until they got to the site of the crash.

"This ship must be more than ten thousand years old, Lord Ranma, and in good condition," one of his commanders said.

"From our findings, we have concluded that it is a _**Precursor Ranger**_, a vessel left behind by the first civilization in this galaxy. It is a battleship and a survey ship rolled into one. The only thing is, the cost of maintenance is quite high. It requires no less than ten billion credits a month to maintain the ship," the same commander explained.

"We can afford it. In the meantime, we should use the vessel to explore the galaxy," his Defense Minister added. "Make it so," Ranma said as he continued to tour the landscape of the planet with two questions in his mind.

Where were Hiroshi and Daisuke? And what were they doing?

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

At-Choo! Hiroshi sneezed and shook his head.

Must be someone thinking about me, he thought while sitting in his comfortable office. When he had first arrived in this game universe, he thought that he had finally gone cuckoo except that the surroundings seemed to be too detailed and too solid to be just his imagination. He couldn't believe it, even now. He was in deep space and the leader of a potential galactic empire called the _**Hidden Foundation**_. Thankfully, he and those around him still looked human.

As of right now, his so-called empire still totalled no more than two star systems and three habitable worlds but the situation would be remedied soon enough.

His mind went back to the attributes or advantages that he had picked for his chosen race in the game.

He had allocated a +50% bonus to Navigation (wanted to have ships that could reach those planets faster than anyone else did), +30% to research (was a Tech research freak) and the remainder to sensor range (since he couldn't tell where the good star systems were). For his political party, he had selected the _**Technologists**_ who provided a further +20% to research and +10% to sensor range. All in all, his total bonuses added up giving him an incredible advantage in speed, sensor range and research. Right now, he was having his scientists research Propulsion technology to further increase his speed. Since he had started in the _**Centauri**_ system and his two friends were not with him, he wondered where they were.

"Are you alright, Sir?" his female secretary asked with concern about his health.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said trying to re-assure his personal secretary.

Ever since he had arrived in this game universe, things had been rather hectic. Having played this game a great deal, he knew that there was only a limited number of habitable planets and that he had to get to them quickly before anyone else did. An aggressive expansion rate at an early start meant a bigger starfaring empire with less headaches in the long term. So that was what he did, turning his entire civilisation's construction industry into a colony ship building industry.

Experience had taught him that time was of the essence so he brought in a number of private firms into the business venture to construct as many colony ships as could be done on lease without running into bankruptcy. There was little doubt that it would be expensive but he had no choice in this matter. It was a slow expansion rate with certain death in the future as opposed to a fast expansion rate with a higher survival rate in the future.

The only concern was to get to those habitable planets before the aliens did. He felt even more frantic about it when a sudden thought crossed his mind.

'What would happen if he died here? Would he die for real?' he wondered.

He did not want to find out.

At the same time, he wondered if Ranma and Daisuke were here in this game universe.

'Would they ever meet again? Would he ever return home?'

For the first time, Hiroshi felt really homesick.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

At-Choo! Daisuke wondered where the sneeze came from.

Must be one of the guys thinking about me, he thought.

He was interrupted by a voice from the commlink.

"Sir, search parties from the colony vessel have reported the existence of strange worm-like beings on the planet that feed off the soil's nutrients. While not the most advanced form of life we've seen, these planetary worms seem to congregate in small scattered colonies and can communicate through seismic vibrations in the soil they are rooted in. The quality of the planet would decrease by 26% if we let them be. We could, however, improve the planet's quality by 26% if we wiped them out. Alternatively, we could just herd them into uninhabited area of the planet and enclosed it without changing the planet's quality. What are your orders?" his exploration advisor asked.

Seeing as he was going to be here for sometime and they were just mindless animals after all, the decision was not hard to make.

"The people deserve the best planet I can give to them and I'll not be stopped by a horde of slimy worm-beasts! Kill 'em all!," Daisuke shouted, voicing his command.

Now ... Normally, the former Nerima Ward resident would not be so ruthless. The feeling of displacement, however, coupled with the sheer fact that he was in an alien universe and the knowledge that he didn't know exactly what level of difficulty this game universe was set at forced his hand.

He would seize every advantage he could get, if only to ensure his survival and perhaps, someday return home. For now, he was still struggling with the fact that Furinkan High School was gone and he would, in all likelihood, never see home again.

The former high school student had never felt so alone in his entire life. Quickly, he forced his feelings of loneliness to disappear and to focus on the issues at hand. Namely, the current status of his civillisation and their chances of survival in this potentially hostile universe.

So far he had colonized two star systems. He wondered how the others were getting on.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Ranma was busy practicing his katas in his chamber when he received a call from one of the governors of the newly-colonized worlds.

"Sir, we have colonized this world only to find that the countryside of the planet is populated by a scattered, pre-industrial alien race. They are harmless but they take up valuable space that we could use. If we integrate them into our society, we could increase this planet's production by 25%. What are your orders?" the voice from the other end of the line called.

Ranma's first thought was to let them be but then something else crept into his thoughts. If he integrated them into his civilization, wasn't he actually be doing them a favor in the long run by modernizing their society? Sure they would provide low-cost labor for his people in the beginning but that was to be expected from such a primitive race. Once they got educated enough though, they would thank him for improving their lives with their technology.

Turning to the communicator, he said, "Integrate them into our society. Ranma out," before continuing his katas.

Beep! Another sound disturbed his communicator.

"What's it this time?" he asked.

A new voice spoke. "My Lord, my humble apologies for disturbing you. The sensor scan of our starships have discovered what they believe to be an underground base on one of the desert worlds that they have been exploring in the nearby systems. The base is a large chamber filled with super-soldiers of alien origin in animated suspension. We believe that they are remnants of the _**Precursor Elite Guard**_ that ruled the galaxy and would make excellent shock troops for our forces. To ensure their loyalty to us, however, we would have to reprogram their minds. Should we reprogram their minds (+60% to soldiering bonus), let them choose to serve us of their own free will (+15% to soldiering bonus) or leave them to rest honorably without being disturbed in their tombs. What are your orders?"

Ranma was stuck in a quandary. Even though he knew that slavery was wrong, he had the safety of his people to think about. To let a warrior race run freely throughout the galaxy who might choose to go to war against him one day was a no-no. To reprogram their minds, however, was repugnant. It was like taking their souls away and that went against his very nature, not to mention, his martial arts code to protect the weak and the innocent.

But weren't the weak and the innocent his people? Furthermore, what else was a warrior's purpose in life other than to fight?

He made up his mind and hoped that he did not regret his choice one day.

"Let them choose," he ordered.

"As you command, my Lord," the voice on the other end replied.

Just as Ranma was about to begin his kata, his communicator beeped again.

"What's up?" he asked as he threw a kick in midair.

"My Lord, this issue cannot be ignored any longer. As our empire grows and cities built on economic success thrive, corruption in the workplace also becomes more common. Bribes, money laundering, and unfair labor practices have widened the financial gap between corporate leaders and the average worker. What should we do about businesses that are cheating the system? Do an extensive investigation - any company found guilty will be put out of business (-8% Economic penalty). Give the companies a second chance and devote money towards educating their leaders in the ways of fair business (-20 billion credits). Or overlook any corporate wrongdoings - provided they give us a cut of the profits (+16% Interest Rate bonus)?" a voice whom Ranma recognized to be that of his Financial Minister asked.

"Give the companies a second chance and devote money towards educating their leaders in the ways of fair business," Ranma said.

_He would not be like Nabiki!_

The Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist vowed. Her money-grubbing ways were despicable to him even in this dream world.

Three years had gone by. Ranma still hadn't come into contact with anyone from Nerima or anyone he was familiar with for that matter. Apart from the occasional criminals at large in the galaxy, everything was quiet for his people. In the meantime, his people had taken over ten star systems total. He wondered how the others were doing.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

'Just my luck. My first neighbor happens to be the Drengin empire,' Hiroshi thought as the picture of an ape-like creature appeared on screen.

"Greetings human cheese-ball. We find it offensive that you have taken over the Mithras and Artemis Systems. Some of my people wished to wipe you out but I am in a generous mood, today. Hand over the Mithras System to us and I will postpone the decision," the ape-like creature said.

"Not a chance," Hiroshi replied as he sent his reply back to the Drengins.

"So, this monkey boy has some spine after all. What do you want?" the voice on the other end asked.

Hiroshi did not reply. He simply switched the channel on the large vid-screen and a display of all the planets under his control appeared. He sent a message to each star system to start producing Battleships immediately.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Daisuke cursed inwardly as another of his star systems fell into Alteran hands. The Alterans were the good guys! Why did they attacked him in the first place? He wondered as he ordered more of his Battleships to intercept the Alteran Battleships attacking his empire.

"Sir, one of our sensor drones have detected what appears to be a Precursor Ranger in the next sector. Visual designs indicate that this vessel is not Torian, nor Alteran or even any of the galactic powers in origin. Should we make contact?" his assistant bowed.

"What is that symbol on the side of the ship?" he asked.

"The symbol of the image on screen magnified and then, Daisuke's eyes nearly popped out.

"Make contact, immediately," he ordered.

"As you command, Sire," his assistant bowed before leaving the throne room. The vid-screen lit up to show a face Daisuke thought he would never believe to see again.

"Ranma! Am I glad to see you!" he shouted in joy at the screen.

"Daisuke! It's been three years. How's things going for you?" he asked.

"Not good. The Alterans are squeezing me to death and I'm almost toast. Can you help me out?" he asked.

"Where are you?" Ranma asked.

"Just follow my sensor drone and you will get there. Hurry up, Ranma. The Alterans are not far from my capital system," Daisuke added.

"Hang on, buddy. Let me relay new orders to my commanders. Ranma out," Ranma added.

The screen went back to life.

"Daisuke I have a problem. My ships can't travel that far," Ranma said.

"What? This is no time for delays. Ranma, I am turning over one of my starbases in the sector to you. Please return it back to me when this is over," Daisuke said.

"Sure thing. Ranma out," the pony-tailed man replied.

Ranma turned around to face his military commanders.

"Alert the fleet. We are going to pay a visit to an old friend of mine," he said.

As one, they followed his orders. Even with the Gravity Accelerators (Trade Good Item) and the Propulsion and Gravity Acceleration technologies (some given to him by Daisuke), it took Ranma's fleet of Corvettes and Precursor Rangers at least seven months to reach Daisuke's nearest star system. By that time, the Alteran's fleet of Battleships were laying siege to Daisuke's Capital Star System having overrun forty percent of his galactic empire.

"Lord President, it would be better if we spoke with the Alterans first. Perhaps they would see reason and the war would end," his Foreign Minister advised, not too keen on the idea of war.

"Very well. Make contact with the Alterans," Ranma said as his fleet stopped next to the Alteran Battleship attacking Daisuke's Markus star system.

A picture of a tattooed man appeared on the vid-screen. "I am Netromancer of the Alterans. My people find it offensive that you exist but I will be merciful in exchange for 2500 billion credits," the Alteran leader proclaimed arrogantly.

"No. I have a proposal for you instead. Withdraw your forces from Daisuke's territory or be destroyed," Ranma replied coldly.

"You dare refuse my generous offer? You dare threaten me? We will destroy you! Prepare for WAR!" the Alteran leader shouted at Ranma through the vid-screen.

"Attack the Alteran fleet now!" Ranma spoke to his commanders.

"Yes, Sir!" They replied in unison before proceeding to attack the Alteran fleet of Battleships.

Combat Odds:

Ranma's fleet

Precursor Ranger 1: Attack: 50 Defense:100 Hit Points: 232 Movement: 8.

Precursor Ranger 2: Attack: 55 Defense: 80 Hit Points: 272 Movement: 8.

Precursor Ranger 3: Attack: 86 Defense: 75 Hit Points: 255 Movement: 8.

Precursor Ranger 4: Attack: 45 Defense: 112 Hit Points: 236 Movement: 8.

Precursor Ranger 5: Attack: 48 Defense: 72 Hit Points 286. Movement: 8.

Corvette: Attack: 7 Defense: 7 Hit Points: 24 Movements: 9. (x15)

Alteran Fleet:

Battleship: Attack: 19. Defense: 9 Hit Points: 86. Movement: 6. (x6)

Battlecruiser: Attack 21. Defense 8 Hit Points 72. Movement: 6. (x4)

Transport: Attack: 0. Defense: 1. Hit Points 55. Movement: 4.(x4)

"Ranma, where are your Battleships and Battlecruisers?" Daisuke's face appeared on the vid-screen. "We haven't discovered them yet," Ranma admitted rather sheepishly.

"You're that far behind? That shouldn't be. We're already researching Dreadnaught technology and so are the Alterans but it will take us sometime to build up our forces. I'm downloading our entire research database into your computers. Prepare to receive it. By the way, we should exchange all our trade good items so we can all benefit by it," Daisuke added as he ordered his researchers to download their database into Ranma's databanks.

"Okay....," Ranma replied then he turned to turned to the vid-screen by the side and watched the battle commenced between his forces and the Alteran fleet.

Two minutes later .....

"Sir, the Alteran war fleet around the Markus system has been destroyed. We have sustained no damage to our Precursor Rangers while our Corvettes have taken minor to moderate damage to all their hulls. What are your orders?" his second-in-command asked.

"Set a course for Daisuke's capital star system," he ordered.

"As you command," his second-in-command replied before relaying orders to his men.

And the fleet moved towards the Gandalf system.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Two months later ....

"We have reached the Gandalf Star system. The battle around it is fierce." A display showing Alteran warships laying siege to the Gandalf Star system appeared.

"They appear to be constructing starbases in the sector, my Lord. We must destroy them," his advisor spoke. "Attack the starbases," Ranma ordered. The Precursor Rangers struck at all the Alteran starbases in the sector. They exploded into pieces.

"Now engage the enemy forces," he ordered.

Combat Odds:

Ranma's fleet

Precursor Ranger 1: Attack: 50 Defense:100 Hit Points: 232 Movement: 10.

Precursor Ranger 2: Attack: 55 Defense: 80 Hit Points: 272 Movement: 10.

Precursor Ranger 3: Attack: 86 Defense: 75 Hit Points: 255 Movement: 10.

Precursor Ranger 4: Attack: 45 Defense: 112 Hit Points: 236 Movement: 10.

Precursor Ranger 5: Attack: 48 Defense: 72 Hit Points 286. Movement: 10.

Corvette: Attack: 7 Defense: 7 Hit Points: 24 Movements: 9. (x15)

Alteran Fleet:

Battleship: Attack: 19. Defense: 9 Hit Points: 86. Movement: 6. (x12)

Battlecruiser: Attack 21. Defense 8 Hit Points 72. Movement: 6. (x8)

Frigate: Attack 21. Defense: 10 Hit Points 120. Movement: 6. (x10)

Transport: Attack: 0. Defense: 1. Hit Points 25. Movement: 4. (x16)

Daisuke's Fleet

DS Surveyship 101 Attack: 30. Defense: 90. Hit Points: 140 Movement: 8

DS Surveyship 102 Attack: 22: Defense: 60. Hit Points: 100 Movement: 8

Defender: Attack 1. Defense: 8. Hitpoints 40 Movement: 4. (x6)

Battlecruiser: Attack 23. Defense 7 Hit Points 68. Movement: 6. (x5)

BattleAxe: Attack: 3. Defense: 12. Hit Points 60. Movement: 5. (x12)

Independent League of Non-Aligned Worlds fleet:

Battleship: Attack: 15. Defense: 6 Hit Points: 44. Movement: 4. (x10)

The ensuing battle was long and terrible. All of Ranma's Corvettes were destroyed and half of Daisuke's fleet had been blasted into atoms. The good news was that the enemy presence in this sector had been eliminated.

"Say, Ranma. For one moment, I thought I was a goner but you saved my neck. I owe you buddy. Now let's recover the rest of my star systems."

"Say, Daisuke. Why is the Independent League of Non-Aligned Worlds attacking you?"

"Long story. When the Alterans began destabilizing my star systems, some of them became disillusioned and pulled out to join the Independent League. Some worlds I just let them go but there were a few I could not afford to loose," Daisuke explained before pausing.

"And you started a war to regain those systems," Ranma concluded.

"That's right. There are certain things that you do not like to do but you have to do. One of the worlds that seceded happened to be my Manufacturing Capital and Technological Capital. I could not afford to loose that star system," Daisuke said.

Ranma remained silent for awhile before continuing, "Have you gotten them back?"

"Yes, very quickly. How's your martial arts? Still doing it?"

"Yes, still."

"I will wait for your forces in the next sector. By the way, where did you get so many Precursor Rangers?"

"My people found them. See you around."

"Bye."

The vid-screen when silent and Ranma when to the training room contemplating what Daisuke had done.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

In another part of the galaxy, a fierce war was raging between Hiroshi's forces and the armies of the evil Drengin Empire.

Combat Odds:

Hiroshi's fleet

Dreadnaught: Attack 26: Defense: 17: Hit Points: 112. Movement: 5. (x10)

Battleship: Attack 19: Defense: 8 Hit Points: 80. Movement: 5. (x8)

Frigate: Attack 19. Defense: 10 Hit Points 110. Movement: 6. (x10)

Battle Transport: Attack: 0 Defense: 17: Movement: 5. (x10)

Drengin Fleet

Battleship: Attack 20: Defense: 9 Hit Points: 80. Movement: 5. (x24)

Frigate: Attack 20. Defense: 10 Hit Points 110. Movement: 6. (x10)

Battle Transport: Attack: 0 Defense: 17: Movement: 5. (x10)

The result of that battle three sectors away from the Evenstar star system was nothing short of spectacular. Like an old Persian saying, "Never in one day died so many." It certainly rang true at this battle for at the end, only six of Hiroshi's fleet remained, three of them having taken severe damage while the rest took moderate levels of damage. The Drengin war fleet had been completely destroyed.

Inside the command center, Hiroshi took a sip of nutritional syrup as he wiped the sweat from his brow. That battle had just been too close to call.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Meanwhile, back on Ranma's capital world ....

"Beware humans, we, the mighty Calor, have claimed these worlds in our name," a voice said on the vid-screen.

"Who's the Calor?" Ranma asked Tse Ling, his intelligence chief.

"We have no information regarding them in the galaxy. They must be a new civilization. Our intelligence officers would work on this immediately, Sir," she said.

"Thank you," Ranma replied before turning away.

He activated the vid-screen. An image of Daisuke appeared on the screen.

"Ah .... Ranma, my friend. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Just wanted to ask you something. A new civilization called the Calor has appeared. I was wondering if you knew anything about them," Ranma said.

"That bunch of terrorists? They're bad news, Ranma. Find their world quickly and destroy them. Or you will regret it," Daisuke explained when he saw Ranma's hesitation.

"But they haven't done anything yet," Ranma protested.

"You do not understand. They will destroy us, piece by piece. Planet by planet," Daisuke said in frustration before disappearing off the vid-screen.

One week later .... in a news broadcast:

"Alert! Alert! Alert! A terrorist group believed to be the Calor have poisoned the Arcean planet of Paladin IV reducing it to a planet class of 11! The Arcean government has condemned the attack and placed a bounty of 100 billion credits for the culprits to be brought to justice, dead or alive. The Calor civilization has denied the attack," the news commentator announced.

Turning to his intelligence chief, he asked her, "Did they do it?"

"Sir, the evidence is overwhelming. Prior to the event, a group of Calor operatives disguised as merchants detonated a radiation bomb on the planet, killing millions of civilians. The planet is now uninhabitable due to the toxins that they used in the explosive," Tse Ling replied.

"Do we have their location?" he asked again.

"Their base of operations is not known to us so they must lie in uncharted space. We would have to explore all of deep space just to find them," she said.

"Send our scouts and sensor drones out, there is not a moment to lose," he ordered.

"As you wish, Sir," his beautiful intelligence chief replied before leaving the scene.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

"Mr. President, I have bad news. The Alterans have forged an alliance with the Torian Confederation. Several Torian Battleships have already been seen entering Alteran space and are taking positions alongside the Alteran fleet. Their combined fleets outnumber ours two to one. That's not all. The Torian starship, _**Vascora**_, which is the Flagship of the Torian Warfleet, is here as well," Daisuke's Defense Minister spoke as she pointed to a star maps in the holographic display.

"How strong is the Torian Flagship?" he asked.

Daisuke could only look in disbelief at her reply.

His Domestic Minister was the next to speak up.

"Our people have become increasingly restless and violent. Nothing we have tried seems to work. The people have become more and more demoralized. We thought that this was the work of our enemies but their empires are in as much upheavel as ours is, if not more. Several of our star systems are already in danger of seceding from our empire. What's more, our galaxy is heading for recession. All available funds have already been spent on war materials and starships," he said.

"Maybe, the time has come to end this war," Daisuke said as he activated his vid-screen.

The figure of Ranma appeared in front of him.

"Ranma, I think we should negotiate peace with the Alterans and Torians. But we have to put up a powerful display of force or else they would think that we are weak and try to bully us in the negotiations. Could you move your fleet to join mine here at this position," Daisuke said before relaying the co-ordinates to his ship officer.

Ranma said, "Alright," I will move my entire fleet to that position."

And the display showed Ranma's entire fleet of starships taking up their positions alongside Daisuke's fleet.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

"So both my enemies wish to beg for mercy," the Alteran leader proclaimed.

"We have not come to beg for mercy, Netromancer. We have come to declare an end to this war which is draining our peoples' lives and resources. My ally and me wish to declare an armistice with your side," Daisuke spoke calmly to the Alteran leader.

"And how is this a good deal? You tell me," the Alteran leader sneered at Daisuke's offer of peace.

Suddenly, a voice disturbed him from the side making him shake his head in disbelief and anger.

"We will negotiate another time. I have some business to attend to," he said and the vid-screen went dark.

"So there will be war," Ranma said to Daisuke.

"Looks like it. The Alterans are really aggressive," Daisuke answered.

"Sir, the Alteran fleet is withdrawing," Daisuke's intelligence chief announced through his communicator.

"Explain ...," Daisuke added.

"There has been a massive uprising across the galaxy resulting in numerous star systems being taken over by religious fanatics led by a mysterious figure known only as the Oracle. Some of their star systems have joined this new religious movement. Which should explain their sudden withdrawal. Unfortunately, some of our star systems have chose to join them as well," his intelligence chief continued.

Daisuke listened carefully as he heard the names of the star systems that were lost to this new civilization which was called the Fundamentalists for their religious fanaticism. Thankfully none of them were critical to his civillisation or they would have crippled his powerbase rather badly. Especially with the Torians and Alterans breathing so closely down his neck.

"So, Ranma, how many star systems did you lose to the Fundamentalists?"

Daisuke asked. "Four. How about you?" he replied.

"Eight," Daisuke replied to Ranma's question.

"That many?"

"That's about right. The only good news is that the Alterans lost even more star systems than we did," Daisuke commented. "Yes. They lost about twelve of their star systems which should explain why Netromancer was so mad about it."

"Serve them right," Ranma agreed.

They were about to call it off when suddenly their vid-screen lit up.

"An unauthorized transmission from an undisclosed location, Sir," his technician said.

"Greetings humans. Please help us. The Alterans and Torians are attacking us mercilessly," the voice on the other end said.

"The Oracle," Daisuke guessed.

"Help us," the voice on the other end spoke.

Both leaders looked at each other through their vid-screens and grinned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Daisuke asked, a wicked smile on his face.

"Definitely," Ranma answered, his smile mirroring that of Daisuke's.

The order came simultaneously, "Launch our entire fleet!"

Coming up next:

**The Great Interstellar War** - (or simply put, _**The Great Big Fight**_)

Group A

The Alterans

The Torians

The Independent League of Non-Aligned Worlds

VERSUS

Group B

Daisuke

Ranma

The Fundamentalists

VERSUS

Group C????

The Yor Empire (this fact is unknown to Ranma and Daisuke but the

Torians were at war with the Yor Empire).

Who will win?

In another part of the galaxy .....

Group D

Hiroshi

The Carinoids

VERSUS

Group E

The Drengin Empire

VERSUS

Group F???

The Arceans

The Alexians

The Debians

The Scottlingas

The Calor

The Jarkians

The Paridians

The Windischiel

Hiroshi's Civilization Profile

Civilization Name: Hidden Foundation

Hiroshi's chosen civilization bonuses: +50% to navigation, +30% to research, +20% to sensor.

Unknown civillization bonuses: +20% to research.

Government type: Star Democracy. Bonuses: +40% to economy.

Ruling Party: Technologists. Bonuses: +20% to research, +10% to sensor.

Special Leadership Bonus: None.

Alignment: Neutral.

Galactic Achievement: Economic Capital, Manufacturing Capital.

Galactic Wonder: Eyes of the Universe.

Trade Good Item: Tri-Strontium Alloy, Diplomatic Translators, Virtual-Reality Modules

Most Advanced Starship Technology: Dreadnaught.

Currently Researching: Ranger Technology.

Number of Star Systems: 33.

Number of Planets: 47.

Ruling System: Heinlenn.

Highest Planet Class: 26.

Lowest Planet Class: 16.

Most Common Planet Class: 18.

Total Revenue Per Turn: 150 billion credits per turn.

List of Star Systems: Heinlenn, Thanatos, Nashun, Antoine, Sheena, Razeck, Nova, Landsberg, Biawatha, Doonesbury, Outland, Leviathan, Zantax, Bison, Dru, Dante, Augustus, Caesar, Xerox, Black Zone, Rimmer, Rhino.

Daisuke's Civilization Profile

Civilization Name: Xenocracy

Daisuke's chosen civilization bonuses: +30% to navigation, +30% to research, +20% to economy, +10% to defense, +10% to weapons.

Unknown civillization bonuses: +20% to economy.

Government type: Star Democracy. Bonuses: +40% to economy.

Ruling Party: Federalists. Bonuses: +20% to economy.

Alignment: Neutral.

Special Leadership Bonus: None.

Galactic Achievement: Economic Capital, Manufacturing Capital, Hyperion

Manufacturing Center.

Galactic Wonder: None.

Trade Good Item: Frictionless Clothing, Nano-recorders.

Most Advanced Starship Technology: Battleship.

Currently Researching: Dreadnaught Technology.

Number of Star Systems: 24.

Number of Planets: 25.

Ruling System: Gandalf.

Highest Planet Class: 24.

Lowest Planet Class: 16.

Most Common Planet Class: 18.

Total revenue per turn: 150 billion credits per turn.

List of Star Systems: Gandalf, Markus, Iskanderun, Ixon, Arrakis, Ashanti, Pollux, Betelguese, Vorgon, Blacksand, Chronos, Ahriman, Ahura Mazda, Sharevar, Shatreya, Durga, Zelda, Daskeen, Lasthaven, Rhodan, Drakonis, Oscar, Roland, Zathura, Dutshland.

Ranma's Civilization Profile

Civilization Name: Omegan Order

Ranma's chosen civilization bonuses: +20% to economy, +20% to navigation, +20% to soldiering, +20% to defense, +20% to weapons.

Unknown civillization bonuses: +20% to luck.

Government type: Republic. Bonuses: +20% to economy.

Ruling Party: Universalists. Bonuses: +5% to economy, +5% to industry, +5% to sensor, +5% to soldiering, +5% to defense, +5% to weapons.

Special Leadership Bonus: +20% to soldiering, +10% to defense, +10% to weapons (Ranma is a master of military tactics and combat).

Alignment: Neutral.

Galactic Achievement: Economic Capital, Manufacturing Capital.

Galactic Wonder: Galactic Stock Exchange. Currently building the Tir-Quan Training Wonder.

Trade Good Item: Gravity Accelerators, Harmony Crystals.

Most Advanced Starship Technology: Battleship.

Currently Researching: Dreadnaught Technology.

Number of Star Systems: 12.

Number of Planets: 22.

Ruling System: Vizzard.

Highest Planet Class: 33.

Lowest Planet Class: 16.

Most Common Planet Class: 22.

Total revenue per turn: 208 billion credits.

List of Star Systems: Vizzard, Kazaa, Mendora, Andersona, Raiden, Garibaldi, Leonardo, Azlan, Arcturus, Lavastine, Orion, Artemis.

Fundamentalist Civilization Profile

Civilization Name: Fundamentalists.

Fundamentalist civilization bonuses: +50% to economy, +50% to industry.

Unknown civillization bonuses: Immune to cultural influence. Strong beliefs.

Government type: Republic. Bonuses: +20% to economy.

Ruling Party: Populists. Bonuses: +20% to industry.

Special Leadership Bonus: None.

Alignment: Neutral.

Galactic Achievement: Economic Capital, Manufacturing Capital, Technological Capital.

Galactic Wonder: None.

Trade Good Item: None.

Most Advanced Starship Technology: Dreadnaught.

Currently Researching: Ranger Technology.

Number of Star Systems: 36.

Number of Planets: 50.

Ruling System: Vytinius.

Highest Planet Class: 42.

Lowest Planet Class: 16.

Most Common Planet Class: 20.

Total revenue per turn: 1000 billion credits.

List of Star Systems: Vytinius, Mecanus, Jlemus and Medinanus. Others will be listed shortly.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Synopsis: Ranma, Daisuke and the Fundamentalists battle the Alterans, the Torians and the I-League in a war that will determine the fate of the galaxy.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

The Alteran-Torian warfleet withdrew from the Xeno border to set a new course for the Fundamentalist-controlled star systems. They had not gone far in terms of starship distance when alarm klaxons began ringing all over the bridge.

"Supreme Leader Netromancer, The Xeno-Omegan warfleet have crossed the border and are following us!" an Alteran military advisor announced.

"WHAT?!! They dare?!! Turn the fleet around and stop them!" the Alteran leader shouted.

"What about the Fundamentalists? If we do not take them out now, they will have sufficient time to consolidate their defenses and fleet," his security advisor pointed out.

"I will speak with the Torian leader," the Alteran leader answered.

The Alteran leader spoke with the Torian leader and following that quick discussion the fleet split up into two. The Torian fleet headed for Ranma and Daisuke's forces while the Alteran fleet headed for the Fundamentalist controlled star systems in Alteran space.

Ranma and Daisuke noticed this event immediately and grinned inwardly.

"It seems that the Alteran fleet has broken off and is headed for the our new friends," Daisuke answered.

"One less to fight. This should make the battle a lot more even. Or maybe not," he thought as the sensors onboard his ships caught sight of a third fleet headed for them.

"The I-League is here," Ranma answered.

"If they want a fight, it's a fight they will get," the Xeno leader promised.

"Shall we do them the honours?" Ranma asked.

"Of course. I would so hate to disappoint them," Daisuke finished. .

**The Great Interstellar War**

Combat Odds:

Battle Location 1:

Ranma's fleet:

Precursor Ranger 1: Attack: 50 Defense:100 Hit Points: 232 Movement: 10.

Precursor Ranger 2: Attack: 55 Defense: 80 Hit Points: 272 Movement: 10.

Precursor Ranger 3: Attack: 86 Defense: 75 Hit Points: 255 Movement: 10.

Precursor Ranger 4: Attack: 45 Defense: 112 Hit Points: 236 Movement: 10.

Precursor Ranger 5: Attack: 48 Defense: 72 Hit Points 286. Movement: 10.

Battleship: Attack: 24 Defense: 12 Hit Points: 94. Movement: 6. (x45)

Battlecruiser: Attack 26. Defense 8 Hit Points 70. Movement: 6. (x15)

Transport: Attack: 0. Defense: 1. Hit Points 25. Movement: 4. (x20)

Daisuke's Fleet:

DS Surveyship 101 Attack: 30. Defense: 94. Hit Points: 140 Movement: 8

DS Surveyship 102 Attack: 25: Defense: 61. Hit Points: 100 Movement: 8

Battlecruiser: Attack 23. Defense 7 Hit Points 68. Movement: 6. (x18)

Battleship: Attack: 21 Defense: 11 Hit Points: 90. Movement: 6. (x32)

Transport: Attack: 0. Defense: 1. Hit Points 25. Movement: 4. (x20)

VERSUS

Torian Fleet:

Vascora: Attack: 70 Defense: 70 Hitpoints: 200. Movement: 8.

Battleship: Attack: 19. Defense: 10 Hit Points: 102. Movement: 6. (x30)

Battlecruiser: Attack 21. Defense 5 Hit Points 68. Movement: 6. (x30)

Transport: Attack: 0. Defense: 1. Hit Points 25. Movement: 4. (x15)

I-League Fleet:

Battleship: Attack: 15. Defense: 6 Hit Points: 44. Movement: 4. (x30)

Battlecruiser: Attack 17. Defense 4 Hit Points 60. Movement: 6. (x20)

Corvette: Attack: 3 Defense: 3 Hit Points: 15 Movement: 6 (x30)

Battle Location 2:

Fundamentalist Fleet:

Dreadnaught: Attack 26: Defense: 17: Hit Points: 112. Movement: 5. (x15)

Battleship: Attack: 17 Defense: 8 Hit Points: 60. Movement: 5. (x45)

Battlecruiser: Attack 19. Defense 5 Hit Points: 50. Movement: 6. (x45)

Corvette: Attack 3. Defense 3 Hit Points: 15 Movement: 8 (x80)

(in every game that I played, the Fundamentalists had massive war fleets ^_^)

VERSUS

Alteran Fleet:

Battleship: Attack: 19. Defense: 9 Hit Points: 86. Movement: 6. (x40)

Battlecruiser: Attack 21. Defense 5 Hit Points: 68. Movement: 6. (x40)

Transport: Attack: 0. Defense: 1. Hit Points: 25. Movement: 4. (x20)

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

The fight between the two sides did not last long. Even though on simulation, both sides were nearly even in terms of numbers, it was not so in terms of battle. For one thing, the Omegan warfleet had the best fighting force in the galaxy and that factor alone began to show after awhile. Spearheaded by Ranma's Precursor Rangers and Daisuke's retro-fitted survey ships, they tore through the opposing force rapidly, cutting them down to size. Within a couple of minutes, half of the Torian-I-League space fleet was gone, blasted to atoms with only seven losses on the opposing side.

Whether through sheer luck or pure skill, Ranma's forces were also able to board the badly-damaged Vascora and take it over with the latest addition to his forces, the Precursor Elite Guard. Once onboard the Torian Flagship, the alien supersoldiers in the service of the Omegan Order moved rapidly. They headed for the bridge and engineering room immediately to cut off central control by the Torian crew and to prevent the ship from being destroyed when the crew realised they had lost control over the ship.

With a speed and grace that went far beyond inhuman, the alien supersoldiers quickly took control over the ship and neutralised all the defenders onboard the ship. Once that was done, they quickly set a course for the nearest shipyard in friendly hands. As for the rest of the enemy vessels, it was just mop-up work with the Vascora gone.

When the last enemy ship was blown up into atoms, Ranma and Daisuke went on to Phase Two.

_Invasion._

Omegan and Xeno transports began disgorging troops from orbit to capture the Alteran star systems in the vicinity. They fell quickly.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

In an hidden bunker in the heart of the Alteran Empire ...

"Supreme Leader Netromancer, I have bad news. Our allies have been defeated. There were no survivors. We must divert all relief forces to the Xeno border. The Xenocracy and Omegan Order must be stopped," his security advisor warned.

"We will wipe out the stench of the Fundamentalists from our space first!" the Alteran leader insisted.

"That would not be wise. The Xeno-Omegan warfleet would reach us first before the total fighting capacity of the Fundamentalist war machine in our space could be significantly reduced. Fighting all three forces at the same time would be complete insanity!" the defense advisor disagreed.

"Is there anything else?" the Alteran leader asked with an edge to his voice.

"We have also lost five of our star systems to the enemy next to the Xeno border!" his presidential aide continued while steeling himself for the outburst that he knew was sure to come.

"WHAT???!!!" came the predicted reply.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

_**The Galactic Council ...**_

_**UPC Log Stardate 2190:**_

_**In the most intense battle fought yet in almost every sector in Alteran and Fundamentalist space, an undeclared alliance of three minor races had successfully stood up to two major galactic powers, the Alterans and their allies, the Torians. It was the first time in recorded history that three minor races had been able to fight off a joint attack by an alliance of two permanent members from the Galactic Council. **_

_**The result of this battle had deeply shaken the UPC, threatened the stability of the Torian and Alteran empires and upsetted the balance of power in the 4th Quadrant. Much of deep space in that quadrant of the galaxy is now in anarchy and turmoil with no one in control. Roving bands of pirates, criminals, Belua and most recently, Gorushan marauders from uncharted territories prowl the area for raiding and looting.**_

_**The UPC is now in session to discuss this development. **_

_**"The minor races have openly defied two of the council members in the UPC. Up until now, they have never challenged any of the major powers in the galaxy by forming a military alliance in direct opposition to any of the permanent members of the UPC. This will set a precedent in the galaxy if this is allowed to continue. What appropriate action should be taken against the belligerents?" the speaker of the UPC asked.**_

_**"I say that a joint attack be carried out by all the members of the UPC on them!" the Alteran leader thundered through the holographic council room.**_

_**"I concur," replied the Torian leader.**_

_**"This is an Alteran problem. I say a trade embargo on the belligerents is sufficient," the Yor leader disagreed.**_

_**"A trade embargo is enough," the Drengin leader sneered, apparently in agreement with the Yor leader. **_

_**He had never liked the Alterans to begin with.**_

_**"I abstain," the Arcean leader commented.**_

_**After several hours of deliberations, the Alterans and the Torians conceded to the Drengin Empire and the Yor Collective's conditions when they realized they could not muster Arcean support to break the deadlock in the UPC to declare war on all three of their enemies. **_

_**With that the meeting ended. **_

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

_**Breaking news from The Galactic News Network ...**_

_**UPC Bill Approved! Council Vote Divided! **_

_**The UPC, the ruling body of the Galactic Council, has passed a resolution to impose a trade embargo on the Fundamentalists and their allies throughout the galaxy. All races and civilizations will be required to break off diplomatic ties and economic trade with the belligerents immediately in accordance with UPC Law. **_

_**Despite the passage of the Bill, deep divisions within the UPC, highlighting the enmity between the Alteran Federation and their former masters, the Drengin Empire remained fiercely visible. The UPC Bill was only passed after several hours of deliberations between both sides. With the Alterans making massive concessions in the wording of the Bill to their archrivals, the Drengins, in the final drafting ... after being watered down from an outright declaration of war by the UPC down to its current level of trade embargo ... **_

_**The Council has decided. The matter is now closed to further debate.**_

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Somewhere in the Gandalf star system ...

"What???!!! Those lunatics at the UPC meeting have decided to force the entire galaxy to impose a trade embargo on all of us?? That's not fair! The Alterans started the whole war first! Besides, we're not even represented in the UPC!" Daisuke shouted as he received the bad news.

"It's true, sir. Already, all our trading partners with the exception of our allies, the Omegan Order and the Fundamentalists have cancelled their trading routes with us in accordance with UPC law. We will run into financial trouble soon unless we find some way to offset this loss," his Economic Advisor reported.

Suddenly, a shrouded face on the vid-screen appeared.

"Greetings, Oracle, what can I do for you?" Daisuke spoke politely.

"Greetings, human. The UPC has passed an economic embargo on us all, effectively becoming enemies of our precious cause. With response to this display of foolishness by the UPC, my followers have advised me to double all trading routes with our allies. Will you accept this agreement?"

"We do," Daisuke replied.

"Then it is agreed. Effective as of this time 090034 and date 2199, all trade routes between our empires will be effectively doubled. Should more revenue be required, we will triple all the trade routes," the Oracle spoke.

The vid-screen went blank. Daisuke negotiated the same deal with Ranma and trade between the three empires increased by a magnitude of ten times.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

At the capital star system of the Alteran Republic, the _**Alteran Galactic Assembly**_ was meeting to discuss their current dilemma ...

"The measure to involve the UPC in our defense has failed. The Fundamentalists grow ever stronger while the Xenocracy and the Omegan Order push ever deeper into our territory. Our allies, the Torians, cannot help us. They are involved in a life-and-death struggle with the Yor Collective and this war holds all their attention. There is no denying this now. We cannot win this war. Supreme Leader, you have led us to ruin," an Alteran senator spoke up in the assembly.

"We can leave," the Alteran leader answered.

"Leave ... you must be joking! Where do you suppose we can go even if we can move our entire population from our remaining worlds? The entire galaxy is occupied by hostile forces or soon would be anyway!" another voice from the assembly laughed bitterly.

"I am not talking about this galaxy. I am talking about another galaxy! One unexplored! One where we will remain beyond the reach of our enemies!" the Alteran Supreme Leader continued.

"And may I ask how are we going to get there?" another senator asked with skepticism.

"During the Great War with our enemies, I had authorized a secret project in the event that something like this should happen. We have finished testing a new hyperdrive, one superior to any known in this galaxy and which will take us and our people far from our enemies! To this new galaxy! Fellow Alterans! Behold the _**Pegasus**_ _**Project!**_ We will rebuild our numbers and empire over there and when the time comes, we will return to this galaxy to reclaim our destiny! From this moment on, our resources will be geared towards this goal," he answered.

Silence fell upon the many representatives from the various Alteran worlds upon hearing the announcement.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

The 3rd Quadrant, Sector 32, 42, 28, ...

President Hiroshi was busy contemplating the strange new UPC law in his Presidential Suite. 'A trade embargo on three minor races by the UPC. That's never happened before in the game. And the Omegan Order and the Xenocracy. That's two minor races I've never come across or heard it mentioned either by the game developers and the players on the Internet. Must be some hidden race the developers deliberately hid from the players. Some kind of weird dream that this is turning out to be,' he thought.

"Amanda, I would like you to find out some information about the Omegan Order and the Xenocracy. Also, please find out the location of the Calor home world. Those terrorists must be stopped before they cause anymore damage," he told his Intelligence Advisor.

"As you wish, Sir," she said before the vid-screen winked out to be replaced by that of his Foreign Minister.

"Sir, the Drengin Emperor, Lord Kona has been assassinated by a disgruntled employee from the Arcean Imperium. His successor, Lord Aaliasothoth, has declared war on the Arcean Imperium in reply. I believe this incident presents a good opportunity for us to weaken, if not destroy the Drengin Empire which has been a thorn in our side all these years," his Foreign Minister said.

"True, but we can't just do that openly. The Drengin Empire and the Yor Empire are close trading partners. Any attack on the Drengin Empire would cause the Yor Empire to intervene on behalf of its largest trading partner."

"Then let us just supply arms to the Arceans. Put me through to their leader," Hiroshi replied.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

The 2nd Quadrant ...

"Mr. President, a planet, no, make that several planets appear to be travelling at light speed towards our position," a scene of several planets moving at incredible speed appear on the screen.

"That was the last message before our sensor drone and the Battleship patrolling that cluster was destroyed. These are enhanced pictures right before of the planets moving towards our positions that we were able to recover right before our patrol was destroyed in that sector," the Defense Advisor explained.

"That's no planet. That's a fleet of Antaran Doomstars ............. and ........ they don't look very friendly. We are in serious trouble. I should have known. The Gorushan Marauders must have been their frontline scouts and cannon fodder. The Belua must have been their genetic experiments. The Antarans had been testing our defenses all

along, " the President spoke.

Major Powers (UPC):

Drengin Empire

Torian Confederation

Arcean Imperium

Yor Collective

Alteran Republic

Terran Alliance

Galactic Threat:

Present:

Gorushan Marauders

Belua

Draginol

Coming Soon:

Antaran Hegemony

The Precursors

Void Hunters

Medium Race:

Present:

Fundamentalists

Xenocracy

Omegan Order

Hidden Foundation

Coming soon:

Damocles Society

Minor Race:

Carinoids

Alexians

Carinoids

Debians

Calor

Scottlingas

Windischiel

Jarkians

Paridians

I-League

Vegans

Minor Civilization Profile

Civilization Name: Draginol

Aglian civilization bonuses: +20% to sensor, +80% to research,

Government type: Star Democracy. Bonuses: +40% to economy.

Ruling Party: Technologists. Bonuses: +20% to research, +10% to sensor.

Alignment: Good.

Special Leadership Bonus: None.

Galactic Achievement: Economic Capital, Manufacturing Capital, Hyperion

Manufacturing Center.

Galactic Wonder: The Terraformer.

Trade Good Item: None.

Most Advanced Starship Technology: Overlord.

Currently Researching: 4D-Phasing.

Number of Star Systems: 3.

Number of Planets: 5.

Ruling System: Biraktes.

Highest Planet Class: 40.

Lowest Planet Class: 20.

Most Common Planet Class: 28.

Total revenue per turn: 30 billion credits per turn.

List of Star Systems: Biraktes, Inkestra, Haphilon.

Minor Civilization Profile

Civilization Name: Alexians

Alexians civilization bonuses: +20% to sensor, +80% to research,

Government type: Star Democracy. Bonuses: +40% to economy.

Ruling Party: Technologists. Bonuses: +20% to research, +10% to sensor.

Alignment: Good.

Special Leadership Bonus: None.

Galactic Achievement: Economic Capital, Manufacturing Capital, Hyperion

Manufacturing Center.

Galactic Wonder: The Terraformer.

Trade Good Item: None.

Most Advanced Starship Technology: Overlord.

Currently Researching: 4D-Phasing.

Number of Star Systems: 3.

Number of Planets: 5.

Ruling System: Moo.

Highest Planet Class: 40.

Lowest Planet Class: 20.

Most Common Planet Class: 28.

Total revenue per turn: 30 billion credits per turn.

List of Star Systems: Bullwinkle.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Three years later ...

In the Alteran Republic ... the final stages of the _**Exodus**_ had begun. Colony ship after colony ship began taking off and then leaving orbit in a long journey through hyperspace that would take them straight into the _**Great Beyond**_. Led by a large city-sized ship from the Alteran capital star system, the Alteran refugees began their mass migration to a new home. Behind them, the remnants of the Alteran warfleet fought a desperate rearguard action against their overpowering enemies that sought to conquer them.

Finally, as the last colony ship departed through hyperspace, the surviving Alteran ships activated their new hyperdrives and disappeared from view in a journey that would take them far from this galaxy to their new home in a new galaxy which would in time become known as ... _**the Pegasus Galaxy**_. From afar, Ranma and Daisuke's combined fleet watched the departure through their advanced sensors in silence.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

At the same time in Omegan space ...

"No!" Ranma cried as he received the bad news.

Daisuke had spoken the truth. The Calor were a menace.

"They will pay for this atrocity!" he vowed as he looked at his capital star system from afar.

A fleet of thirty dreadnaughts and sixty battleships was stationed around the Vizzard star system as they tried to contained the alien creatures escaping from the rifts that had opened due to the intense concentrations of strange energies in the ruined star system. Vizzard II had been hit by an anti-matter weapon.

In a split second, twenty billion lives had perished from the explosion that shook the system. The deaths of so many lives in an instant resulted in a massive release of a previously unknown type of energy that filled up the planet to the brim and more as it overflowed out of the planet into the surroundings of the star system. Due to the intensity of the strange energies surging throughout the Vizzard star system, countless rifts acting as dimension gateways opened and closed randomly to different dimensions and worlds depositing all manner of creatures, demons and life forms from unheard of places and time. Some had even become permanent gates, unable to close and rapidly became a headache for Ranma's military forces as they had to destroy every creature that came out of it.

They had been unable to save the inhabitants of Vizzard VII as they were too busy trying to stop the deadly aliens and creatures that had appeared from the rifts in space around the Vizzard star system.

"Sir, the strange energy around the Vizzard star system is increasing in intensity and has begun to affect the neighbouring star systems of Andersona, Kazaa and Mendora," Tse Ling reported.

"Move a few ships over there. If dimensional rifts begin to open up near the three systems, you know what to do," Ranma said.

"It has already been done. The _**Vascora**_ is on standby with the _**Shadow Blade**_, monitoring the situation in all the affected systems ... Sir ... Sensors indicate a massive surge in tachyons and baryon emissions! Brace for dimensional shockwave!" she shouted.

"What?!!" Ranma shouted.

Throughout deep space, a massive surge in temporal and quantum energies emerged from the heart of Ranma's empire to envelop the surrouding star systems. Ranma felt a pull ... not unlike what he felt when travelling through a Stargate ... and then ... there was silence and ... darkness.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

It was bright again.

"Is everyone alright?" Ranma asked.

"Apart from a few minor injuries, we are fine, Sir. Right now, I'm sending out a transmission to the rest of the fleet and the star systems in our vicinity," his secretary, Kella answered.

"What happened?" Ranma asked.

"The destruction of Vizzard II opened a massive tear through real space, Sir ... into hyperspace. Much like a hyperspace window. According to the readings on the sensors ... we are no longer in the same time. We appear to have travelled into the future," his science officer, Tse Ling, answered.

"Into the future? How far?" Ranma wondered.

"According to the calculations I'm getting from the readings ... It's not possible ... Sir," she replied.

"What's not possible? Tell me something that I don't believe. Five years ... Ten years ... One hundred years ...," Ranma asked again.

Tse Ling shook her head at the given answer each time.

"No ... not even close, Lord President."

"One thousand years?" He added another guess.

"Not big enough."

"Alright! Out with it already! Don't keep us all in suspense!" Ranma growled in mocked impatience.

"My Lord President ... according to the calculations I've done with our computers, we have travelled more than _**one hundred thousand years**_ into the future!" his Science Officer concluded.

PAM!

There was a collective facefault as multiple jaws were heard hitting the floor of the ship in unison.

To be continued ...

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

And now ... a word of thanks to my reviewers.

**Gunner Jargon:** The tactical information gives an idea on what I based the story on and how the different civillisations fit into the story.

**TitanX:** I will do my best.

**Bobboky:** Thank you for the support.

**Nysk:** Thank you for the support.

**aznblackhowling:** A lot can happen in one hundred thousand years. As for what actually happened ... That is for Ranma and SG-1 to find out.

**Dahak9:** I was leaning towards that idea.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111


End file.
